MA 21 read Gaara and White Vixen pairing
by tarakarin
Summary: This a mix of Au verse for both Naruto and Alice in wonderland. White Rabbit Vixen is from wonder land and Gaara form Naruto. Well these human demons be able to be friends or will they rip another to sherds, YOU will Only find out about White as the story goes on. I will no clues to her pass life and home life.


**Occ & Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto and I do not Naruto characters !

Vixen's I made her up her story plot will be clear later. ~ Random funny, violent, highly sexually graphic things always welcomed in my storys, and will be writen so for that reason I am saying this is a **ADULT ONLY 21 +** ~

Words to know

 **Bjuu** is Demon

Ic-

The location was Berlin, Germany, the location of dreadful events to come. Walking forward with an malicious step Gaara's eyes stared forward hard. The look upon his face was not that of an evil mans face nor that of an insane man. No, at this moment, a look of determination was upon his features. What exactly he was determined about was yet to be known but for those who knew Gaara well knew that little would be permitted to get in his way. One thing strange was that he had no gourd on his back, no sand on him whatsoever. His clothing wasn't visible for he dawned a long black cloak which covered his form all the way down to his ankles.

His fiery red hair had grown to almost shoulder length, still possessing those intense green eyes. Reaching behind his head he pulled the cloak hood up over his head, silhouetting his face. Gaara found himself a small little bar that had a quiet and shady atmosphere. Stepping into the bar he made his way over to a boot. His eyes scanned the inhabitants of the bar for a very long moment before finally his stare was broke by a waitress who was addressing him, the woman having to repeat herself.

"Hello? Sir, I said what can I get you?" Gaara slowly turned to look at her, the woman only able to see the slight outline of his facial features. A soft chuckle came from Gaara when she asked her question; his hands gripped so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Soon his body began to tremble a slight bit, the waitress looking to Gaara slightly frightened and confused. Though suddenly he ceased his trembling, his hands reaching up in a calm manor to remove the hood from his head, a confident and collected smile upon his features.

"I'll take three shots of cherry vodka, no chasers." With a slight blush from his sudden soothing tone she nodded her head and hurried off to retrieve his order. Gently biting his lip Gaara began to mumble to himself, just barely able to restrain himself from rocking back and forth in his boot. "Calm yourself… You must wait for the right timing…. Just wait… Keep calm… Calm…"

Though he was giving a valiant effort Gaara had started to rock back and forth a bit. Though when he saw the waitress coming he sat still as possible, smiling in her general direction as she sat each shot on the table, no chaser. The waitress smile softly and informed him of her name in case he needed anything else. Buzzing off to tend to more people Gaara took his attention away from the waitress. Reaching down he tipped back one of the shot glasses. Feeling that intoxicating warm sensation slide down his throat he placed the empty glass on the table. He knew he had to wait for the right time but boredom usually settled badly with Gaara. What could he do that was his opinion of fun that didn't involve taking the life of every person around him.

Hours had passed since Gaara first entered the bar, still sitting in the same booth, having the same look on his face except for a slight bit of red from how many shots of cherry vodka Gaara had taken. It was beginning to get late in the afternoon, the sun getting close to setting. Standing from his booth he began to walk out of the bar, having no intention of staying her. He needed to keep a low profile for the moment and with the obnoxious drunks all around him it was beginning to get a bit difficult. Lifting the hood of his cloak once more he looked around the streets of Berlin.

The sound of distant thunder was heard and mere seconds late a light rain fall began to start. With a graceful moment Gaara was suddenly no longer standing outside the bar. He now stood on the roof of the bar, looking out over all that he could see from that point. Staring to the horizon Gaara began to get a grin on his determined face under the cloak, a low cackle beginning to roll from his throat. "Time is drawing near… Soon, All who breath here shall die. All I need is Night…."

*White awoke suddenly form a bad dream of blood death of hundreds of humans and sand so much sand, she thought that there was even sand on her bed too. " Well looks like you are dreaming again you can not run from him for ever you know..." Shut up White told her inner voice the feeling of the dream that she had left the idea of sheer fear, making her feel that had to run away. This little rabbit, she was in the need to run and hide and never dream of such evils again she had been able to score her self an unless old apartment, over time she learned the language here with that she got a job and had the hole top floor to her self. She had a few tribal tattoos on her body and ear's as well as a cotton like tail that only was see able to her self an other Bjuu other wise known as demon's.

Some thing was close and it reaped like a mass untamed set of power that would burn any thing in it's path. Getting up out of bed she her way to the bath showered and dried off putting on clean under garments only. she walked threw her rather big place opening a few curtains. On her back to her bed room. Getting dressed was hard her as she could never pick what to wear. She decided on black skinny jeans, black bra with a sleeveless red shirt it had a knot on the left side. She only nodded to approve her outfit and she found her black boots to go with. She put on what was called Pure Instinct. *

* It was an gender friendly fragrance, formulated to stimulate sexual appeal but she never had sex and only loved the elevates confidence, enhances mood it brought her, awakens senses. Wearing it daily as fragrance as well as adding to her bath's. Contains a generous blend of pheromones and essential oils that she used on her neck and ears, it brings her own smell to a extreme setting. She rather loved this stuff and seriously if this was a actual being she would just have to make her mate.

But sadly it was not so the next best was to were it her self. Her sent was strawberry like mix with water lemon along with a another smell unknown to her it she loved her sent very much, she used this stuff so much because her own sense of smell was unable to handle humans. She grabbed her hoodie and on her belt a few weapons and she even had a spot for her pure instinct she never left her home with out it also she put some cash in bra it was safest there any ways.

She never used the door because out side of it was many different kinds of traps and locks that went threw much of the building she left to the threw her window and used a seal to lock the window in place. She sat on the roof now her sent carried out into the wind. To night was bar hopping night and if some drunk ass thought of getting to close to her they wallet would be gone along with there face.. She stood up and looked out over the roof tops she thought she saw some one in the distance but looking again it was gone she jump off the roof and landed on another now. Then some tree's her use of chakra was beyond mastered for her well fitted body, she was not tall but not too short at 5.3 she was rather happy. . *

Gaara knew if he didn't find something to distract his growing malicious intentions he might get hasty and ruin his little plan. With wandering eyes he scanned the faces that inhabited this city. With a graceful leap he took flight towards a higher rooftop. The force of his jump propelled him just high enough to land at the edge of the building. Turning he crouched down, his arms resting on his knees; eyes of a killer scanning the city for something interesting to do. Suddenly his head slowly tilted, a bit of intrigue entering his horridly dark green hues.

A woman wearing form fitting clothing and a hoodie. Standing straight he lifted his hand to run it through his hair, removing the hood from him once again, his hand scratching his red hair as he spoke to himself in a low mumble. "No… I… Or perhaps I can….." The first obvious thing that made her stand out was her ability to jump from rooftop to rooftop, though this wasn't something that was unusual for him. What made her stand out the most was the interesting aura he could sense emanating from her being. He could feel and see her energy coming off of her not to mention the strange appendages. The energy that he felt coming from the woman was unlike any energy he had ever felt, as if it was not of this world. It intrigued him beyond no end and he knew the moment he saw this woman he had to follow her and discover why it was she held such an interesting aura.

Gaara's lips slowly spread to a gentle smile, his face having a very calm but sinister look to it. Perhaps tonight was going to be much more fun than Gaara had first perceived. The very moment that Gaara laid his eyes on the woman he hadn't moved them to any other place. His orbs stared to her with an intensity, watching her as she leaped from roof to roof to tree as she made her way towards whatever her destination was. The light rain that had started continued in its very light mist over the city and when the woman got so far that she left his line of sight he leaped like before. Only this leap was more straight forward than up, launching him forward to another rooftop.

He continued this process, leaping to smaller buildings back to large ones, until he could see her again. Suddenly he dashed across the rooftop he was on, jumping with so much force that a small whirl of wind as left where he jumped. His feet landing firmly upon the side of the building he began to run up the side of the building. Reaching the top of the building he began a slow pace of walking, turning and crouching down as he followed the woman with his eyes. He decided he would tail this woman for a while, doing his best to keep his chakra hidden and out of sight. The Sandman had no idea what this woman was capable of but he was almost completely certain of one thing, she was a ninja of sorts.

He could see her use of chakra and it was very well done at that. It was a bit of a surprise to see a ninja so far away from the lands of the villages not to mention one with such an energy as this. Grinning he kept his eyes glued to the woman, planning and waiting for the perfect moment to reveal himself to her. Perhaps he could carry out his plan and leave this one alive, see if she would try and intervene to stop him. Either way his once boring wait was now full of curiosity. * "A.. mate kit a mate get her now! the demon in him scream" Inner **Bjuu** the shaukku but Gaara just pushed him backing to the back of his mind.

*White stopped on a roof top and looked behind her, it was not often her prey sense were this out of control. But she saw nothing she waited to see if any thing would move int he dark. Her eyes glowed in the moon light when the moon light it them just right. She just let out a sigh and thought to calling out to the darkness but decided not to be seen as that crazy of a person. She turned again and took of with a much harder chakra hit to her feet. now more then any thing else she moved much like a rabbit, with fast and long jumps. She had stayed just long enough for her sent to become stronger.

She jumped down into a ally way of the town then walked a crossed the street into a club house Called Ravens Dace Club, she showed ID at the door. Making her way down the long hallways she stop to take off her hoodie and then put some cotton ear pieces into her rabbit ears. That became visible for a moment then disappeared again*

*She walked over the bar, and sat down. Looking around she saw that Roxy was working, greeting her friend with a nod she made a hand sign for 4 shouts of whiskey, the music was loud and blazing. She turned and watched everyone dancing to the Techno music. Roxy came over her to her and tapped her arm for her drinks and she turned to smiled at her. Drinking down the shot after shot she put cash down on the inside of the bar so none could take it. She sat there with her last shot watching everyone.

She was thinking on if she wanted to go dance or not. She looked over to see a table a of guys looking at her, she rolled her eye's at them seeing how none of them were worth her time nor did she want her time to be with them. But now she need a pawn to play off as her date someone that would be smart enough to not get any ideas. She was thinking Roxy would be best for this since this game they played all the time. Roxy was the closest thing to a friend that white had.* Hm.. Roxy to dance or stay put? *She called back to her friend over the music as she was now leaning over the bar her feet were off the ground.*


End file.
